the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Tracing Triway Expedition's Movements (Tabletop)
Mission Overview Three years ago, 12 members of the Triway Facility faked their deaths so they could sneak out and finally try to uncover precisely what happened during the apocalypse -- without Beacon knowing. It's known they went to New Yuvon, then went north east toward Mindoraan where they investigated the crashed remains of the presidential helicopter, then explored several locations in Mindoraan itself -- including the Robot Factory, a military hospital and the homes of several military figures. The PCs need to follow their trail with the assistance of Gordon Ekim and hopefully find the survivors of that expedition and what they have uncovered. Or at the very least, gain a better perspective on what happened and where they might have gone.... Style *Strong horror themes and descriptive gore. *Occasional combat to manage the horrifying threats within the corpse cities. *Learning more about strange alien technologies and the military's interactions with them. *Investigating several locations to determine what happened there before the Incident. *Piecing together the clues to locate the Triway Expedition or where they have gone. Player Characters *Dante *Ekim *Circuit NPCs: * Harry (co-pilot only) * Dingo * Gordon Ekim Seekers Post-Mission Briefings Insert Character Name -- Briefing Edit Mission Outcome Presidential Crash Site: The president was mid-flight during the Incident and crash landed in a stretch of wilderness. His bodyguards had Salvation-level augmentations though with Hope company branding and logos suggesting it was made during the usual processes. This indicates that Salvation hasn't provided high level tech. She simply took advantage of secret military technologies. The president's death indicates he wasn't aware of the launch or its likely outcome as he was mid-flight at the time rather than in a bunker. Mindoraan Military Hospital: There were several laboratories built into the basement levels of the hospital that focused on Debris, Flora and Fauna. Security personnel clearance was divided into aboveground and belowground connections. The remnants of a heavily dissected Hashin body was found in the Fauna section as well as a pig that had been killed halfway through transition caused by a Hashin gene seed. A strange outfit, 9 foot long, with three strips of lengthy cloth of unknown origin that hung off a cloth ring was discovered among Debris. It had initially been on the ship. Dante collected it. There were several devices marked with white chalk by the prior Triway Expedition. Evidence pointed to a particular location in bombed out Yuvon. Yuvon Augmentation Centre: The city had largely been levelled by nukes and still has a persistently high level of background radiation necessitating heavy duty radiation suits. They found the still intact underground entrance to an old augmentation centre open to the public which was also used by the military. Within they discovered that General Rudnik had selected a number of primarily human soldiers for uncommonly high levels of augmentation. They also discovered a personality in the server room that was modelled off Captain Vuldenna but believed it might be a "Face AI" designed to behave in a fashion similar to the original as it didn't fear isolation or being powered down. It had been uploaded by the SLS in a moment of panic shortly before the Incident and believed that many other servers had been co-opted for the purpose. Campsite: Several of the initial Triway Expedition personnel remained at the campsite while the Kruglovs and another expedition member went ahead the final stretch. It had taken them over 2 years to reach this point while the PCs, with their tiltjet, had only taken several hours. Hope Respite Centre for Infohazardously Affected Personnel: This building was constructed like an old-fashioned fort with two towers on either side of an administration block. Each tower was set up like a panopticon prison with thick plate glass-fronted cells facing a circular walkway that wrapped around the security section which ran like a rod through the middle of each tower. This allowed security to monitor those within the cells without being seen themselves. The facility was designed for the low-level psykers and simply insane individuals ranging from those who were from certain infohazardous situations to those who were simply colonists who were awake during transport to Hope. Pre-Incident, they were easier to manage. Post-Incident, things went badly indeed. When the evacuation order was given out to all prison personnel, they were instructed not to purge the towers as a sudden wave of desperation through these psykers could lead to something terrible happening. One tower disobeyed orders and commenced a purge -- now any attempt to view that tower was rewarded with infohazardous static. The PCs discovered a single augmented Hashin psyker that appeared almost normal and was pacing its cell in an upper level. It appeared to have initially been human. They purged it in isolation from the other cells to prevent another problem. They went into the administration area and discovered that the post-Incident evacuation of prison guards had been a ruse as many had been shot dead near the helipads by high-powered rounds. Many of them showed evidence of bone spurs and other spiky growths breaching the skin, akin to that seen in the Robot Factory footage. Examination of security footage found that General Rudnik had retrieved a NASA trained pilot from the psyker cells before leaving. He couldn't be seen on footage due to the infohazardous nature of all recordings. They did, however, retrieve an old photograph of him. They also managed to rescue the final few expedition members who were hiding in a store room from a heavily mutated psyker. Category:Session